Registrations
by The1upguy
Summary: One-shot. Two years after Majin Buu's defeat, another battle is now taking place, but this one is in the mind of a struggling Saiyan Prince. Can Vegeta find the strength he has been looking for his entire life. A Prequel to my next story: Spyro the Dragonball Z, this one-shot will give just a simple taste of the world of Dragons at the back end. Please read and review.


**Hello DBZ fans, and hope you enjoy this slight crossover into the world of Spyro the Dragon. This is primarily a DBZ story, and the reason for it to be in this genre of stories, though you will get a taste of the cross in the end. **

**A prequel to Spyro the Dragonball Z, this is a look into the changes that raising a family has had on the most angry Saiyan of all, and the moment Goku realized that he may just be...The Prince of all Saiyans.**

**Please enjoy, and review if you like...or...even if you don't like it. I would love to hear how I screwed up!**

* * *

**REGISTRATIONS**

Vegeta looks up from the ground, and wipes the stream of blood coming from his mouth. His solid blue eyes are squinted in anger, staring at his fierce opponent, and showing the rage flowing through his Super Saiyan body.

"How dare you..." He barks with arrogance, standing back to his feet, and yelling loudly to draw power.

"...I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Vegeta fires himself up, and swings his fist at the small white creature before him. However, this powerful enemy catches Vegeta's fist, and smiles in his face.

"You are so weak..." The raspy voice of Friesa remarks, taunting the great warrior, then slamming his powerful fist into Vegeta's stomach.

"...Prince of all Saiyans...HA. Maybe the Saiyan Jester!"

Friesa spins his body, cracking the stunned fighter across the jaw with an intense kick, and Vegeta is knocked down to the ground unconscious. The powerful evil monster, strides up to the incapacitated Saiyan, and raises his hand to deliver a death-blow.

"And this time...your bodyguard is not here to rescue you!"

Friesa strikes the back of Vegeta's neck, and the Saiyan prince sits up in his bed.

Sweat pours from his face, and his breathing and pulse are heavy. However, as a gentle hand grasps his arm, the Saiyan Prince quickly settles.

"Are you OK Honey?" A woman's voice calls from under the covers, and he removes his hand from her sleepy grasp, placing it on the large bump to his immediate right.

"Yes Bulma...I am fine."

However, his wife can hear the tone in his voice, and she emerges from under the large comforter

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" She asks, then watches his eyes show anger.

"A Saiyan Warrior does not have Nightmares..." He replies, and turns away from his wife, dropping his feet off the side of the bed. "...we don't fear anything, not even death!"

Bulma now shows her anger, and grasps Vegeta's arm before he can stand up.

"What about a husband and a father... She bluntly questions, and Vegeta turns to see the stern look on her face. "...are they allowed to show fear?"

The Saiyan's eyes drop their rage in a heartbeat, and he slowly pulls himself back into the bed. Bulma wraps her arms around his chest, and places her head on his heart.

"I have laid by my love's side for over eleven years, and I know you better than most..." She says softly, but grips tightly to her embrace. "...however, you never tell me what you fear...and it hurts not being able to help my husband!"

Vegeta places his hand upon Bulma's head, stroking her soft hair. It calms the Saiyan Prince, and suddenly he feels the same vulnerability that has spooked him from his sleep for the last few months.

"Do you think I'm weak, Bulma?" He asks with a tone of voice that scares his wife, never hearing such defeat in his words before.

"NO!" She quickly answers with a strong voice, lifting her head to lock eyes with him.

"You are the strongest man I know, Vegeta." Bulma continues, unwavering in her response, completely sure of she's saying. However, her husband does not believe a single word, and grunts his disapproval.

"You lying...you know Kakarot!" Vegeta replies sarcastically, then lowers his head.

Bulma reaches out and lifts her husband's chin. She stares dead into his eyes, making sure Vegeta knows she is speaking the truth.

"You are stronger than Goku, and don't you ever think any different."

The proud Saiyan smiles, but again grunts his disapproval.

"Now I know you say that out of love, Bulma...but it is not true...and you know it!"

Bulma suddenly leaps out of bed, and stares Vegeta down.

"You are driving me nuts, you know that!" She barks, finally reaching her limit of his depression.

"...I am tired of seeing you like this..." Bulma continues, grasping her robe from the back of the bedroom door, and throwing it over herself. She opens the door, then looks back at Vegeta, whom still sits in his depression.

"...but I know how to fix this!"

The Saiyan Prince jumps as Bulma slams the door behind her, and he shakes his head feeling more depression in his heart.

_"Why did you leave Kakarot..."_ He says to himself, looking down at his hands, and recalling many fights with his former rival. _"...I miss the thrill of our battles!"_

Vegeta looks over at the door, and takes a deep breath. He slowly gets out of the large bed he and Bulma have slept in for nearly twelve years, or roughly the age of their son Trunks. Still sharing the massive Capsule Corp mansion with Bulma's parents, Vegeta grasps his crumpled robe from the floor beside the bed, and covers himself before heading for the door.

_"On with the search!"_ He says to himself, looking down the long hallway filled with doors.

On several occasions he has had to search the entire four hundred room complex to find his angry bride, knowing she had simply hid herself to take a moment. However today, he quickly locates his wife by the booming sound of her voice, two doors down.

Vegeta walks over to the door, and places his ear against it, trying to find out who she is yelling at now.

"Dad! Is everything alright?" A voice startles him from his left, but he quickly settles, knowing the familiar tone of his son.

"Who's Mom yelling at?"

"I don't know Trunks..." he replies, then places his hand on the sliding door. "...but I'm going to find out!"

He uses his strength to force a small opening, allowing him to peek inside, however, he can see only a blank screen on the video display at the far end of the room.

"I don't see anyone!" Vegeta says to his son, when suddenly, the door opens wide, and Bulma is standing in front of him. The shock in his eyes changes to fear as he can see the anger written on his wife's face.

"Just come inside, Honey..." She says with a bit of rage in her words, staring him dead in the eyes. "...this call is about you anyway!"

Vegeta looks at Trunks for support, and he gives his father a very wry smirk.

"Oooohhhh...Someone's in trouble!" The tween remarks with sarcasm, and Bulma suddenly turns her anger to the other stubborn Saiyan in her life. She freezes him solid with just a gaze, and lowers to her knee to get eye to eye with her son.

"Get your butt back to bed Trunks..." She says, then shows him a very confusing smile. "...or I won't let you fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

His eyes open wide with shock, not having heard anything about an upcoming event, and Vegeta also voices his surprise.

"What Tournament?" He asks, gently grabbing Bulma's arm, and lifting his wife up to see her now arrogant grin.

"The tournament that you will show me you still have your fighting spirit..." She replies, then returns her attention to her son. "...where both of my Saiyan Warriors will show me their Pride!"

With an incredible boost to his ego, Trunks' hair begins to change to gold, and his mother's hair begins to flow with the power he suddenly gives off. In a second, the youngster is a Super Saiyan, and both parents smile at his powerful display.

"He is so much like his father!" Bulma remarks, as the gold haired child returns to his bedroom, already dreaming of a long-waited fight with his friend Goten.

"NO...thankfully he is a lot like his mother..." Vegeta says, wrapping his arms around his wife, but feeling a bit more depressed "...he fight's with his heart, which is nothing like his worthless father!"

The Saiyan Prince then turns and walks away, as he felt his wife's pulse skyrocket with his last comment.

"Vegeta... VEGETA!" She barks, but her husband continues walking away. "GET BACK HERE** NOW!"**

He looks back at his wife, then down the long hallway, and disappears in the blink on an eye with his speed.

"DAMN!" Bulma remarks, knowing she will never find him in this place, however a voice from the video display retakes her attention.

"Bulma!" Gohan barks, not seeing his friend on the video display in his home. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here Gohan..." She replies, returning to the camera's view, and showing her anger. "...but why are you talking to me? I asked your wife, Videl, to get her father...not her husband!"

Gohan is surprised at her response, but suddenly the bipolar wife of Vegeta shows a very curious smile.

"But now that I think about it...I do need to talk to you!" She says with a sinister tone, then looks back at the door where Vegeta left her standing alone.

"I want you to contact your Father, and tell him that I need his help!"

Vegeta on the other hand, finds a small lab Professor Briefs rarely uses, and sits in a corner staring out the window. A myriad of thoughts fill his head, recounting how he ended up in this position.

"I was the Prince of all Saiyans..." He says, then looks down at the ground with total defeat. "...but now I know, that was just in title!"

Vegeta stares out across the city through the fourth floor window, focusing his eyes to the north, where Uub's village sits thousands of miles away.

"You are the Prince of all Saiyans, Kakarot!"

Vegeta looks down at the ground, coming to a sudden realization of how his life has been wasted.

"In fact, you are the King of the Saiyans, and it was foolish to think otherwise..." He says, and a tear comes to his eye, as he looks out the window again. "...I JUST DONT UNDERSTAND!"

Vegeta blushes as his voice echoes through the room and down the hall.

"Idiot!" he says to himself softly, and silences his breathing. He listens for a moment, but is convinced no one heard his outburst, and continues his one-sided conversation to a friend thousands of miles away.

"I don't understand your power, Kakarot..." Vegeta remarks with his true feeling, only able to talk to someone not in the room. "...you fight with your heart, and that is not the Saiyan way. It is unnatural..."

Vegeta pauses to look back at the door, and suddenly smiles.

"...but I see in my son, that it is not...an unnatural power."

The Saiyan Prince returns his eyes to the city, now staring at the small cottage barely within his incredible eyesight.

"I have you, and your sons to thank for that..."

"What about Bulma?" A familiar voice calls from the shadows, and Vegeta jumps several inches with shock.

"Who is that?" He barks, but already knows the answer, as he suddenly senses his old friend's power.

"I thank you for the compliment, Vegeta..." Goku says with his usually smile, stepping into the lights from the city, highlighting the grin on his face. "...but I think his MOTHER would be upset if you didn't include her."

Still startled by Goku's appearance, the shorter Saiyan warrior takes a moment before stepping into the grille of his old rival.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kakarot...and how long have you been standing there listening to me?"

Goku smiles wider, and looks down at his raging friend.

"Bulma called my son, he called me...then...Instant Transmission!" He says, basically telling him the why, then looks at his friend with a solid gaze.

"...and to answer your other question...You're not an idiot!"

Vegeta blushes realizing he spoke from his heart to the one he meant to hear, however, he was not ready for Goku to actually hear it.

"I really meant that, Kakarot!" He continues, startling his friend that he is showing his emotion in plain view of another.

"Yes...Bulma is a major reason my son is who he is..."

Vegeta turns his head sharply to Goku, and shows the resolve in his eyes.

"...but his strength comes from spending time with your sons...and experiencing the influence that you had on them..."

The Sayina Prince then lowers his head, suddenly feeling completely useless.

"...the only thing my son has learned from me...is anger and rage."

Goku suddenly understands why he was called, seeing his old friend so depressed.

"You gave him Life, Vegeta..." The great Saiyan Warrior replies calmly, then places a strong arm on his friend's shoulder. "...and I know for a fact, that you give him pride."

"You think he's proud of me, Kakarot?" The uneasy father returns quickly, showing his friend fear for the first time in a long time. "I am not even proud of myself!"

Goku rolls his eyes, then holds up one finger.

"This is a conversation that needs time, and I have to see Bulma first!" He remarks with a sarcastic tone, turning to the door, and smiling as Vegeta becomes annoyed.

"I told my son, to tell your wife, I would be here in a few minutes..." Goku looks back, showing Vegeta his fear-filled eyes, and the Prince of all Saiyans calms down. "...I fear her rage more than yours old friend, so give me a minute to talk to her, and I'll be right back!"

Vegeta watches as Goku leaves, and smirks, realizing he would be as afraid as him.

"She is one to be feared, Kakarot!" The Saiyan prince remarks to himself, then returns his attention to the window. A feeling of contentment comes over the conflicted warrior, understanding his wife has called the only one who can truly help him, and Vegeta suddenly relaxes.

"...but that is the main reason I married her!"

The slowly settling Saiyan closes his eyes, and visions Bulma in all her splendor. Thinking of the many ways she has touched his soul, Vegeta becomes calm, and suddenly falls back to sleep. However, only a moment seems to go by before the powerful Saiyan is woken from his slumber with a knock on the door. He gets up from the chair facing the city, and walks over to the door, opening it wide.

"ARE YOU GONNA HIDE FROM ME ALL NIGHT!" Bulma's voice startles him, but the short Saiyan Prince just grasps his angered wife, and kisses her passionately.

"I'm sorry, Bulma..." He says quietly, hugging her tightly with a grateful grip. "...I have no excuse for walking away from you like that."

Bulma can hear a shutter in his voice, and hugs him tighter herself, knowing how much trouble he is having the last few months.

"Are you mad at me?" She suddenly asks, showing Vegeta that her anger was only a façade to cover her true emotion.

"I didn't want to call him like this, but I had to..." She continues, breaking down, tears pouring from her eyes "...I don't know what's wrong with you, but I know that...Kakarot, is the one to find my old Vegeta."

The short Saiyan warrior lowers his forehead against his taller wife, staring a thousand miles down the hall, but looking at nothing.

"I don't know where he is either, Bulma...but I think your right."

The Saiyan prince begins to imagine a great sparring match with his old friend, and a portion of himself, he felt died, begins to show signs of life.

"Kakarot IS the one to find it."

* * *

The next morning, the sun shines through the bedroom window, highlighting the large smile on Vegeta's face, as a night of unbelievable passion was used to make up for both of their outbursts.

However, as the Saiyan warrior looks over to her side of the crumpled bed, he can see his loving wife had disappeared after he fell asleep.

"BULMA!" He barks towards the bath room, however a sudden voice squawks through a small device on his night stand.

"I'm in the dinning room, Vegeta!"

Her voice comes scratchy through a baby monitor once used to listen to Trunks, now positioned to hear when her other sleeping Saiyan wakes up.

"Are you serious with this!" He barks directly into the microphone, startling his wife with a thunderous voice, then smiling wide as he hears a plate hit the marble floor.

"VEGETA!" She yells back, but her husband is all ready out of bed, and down the hall like a shot. The speedy Saiyan warrior rushes to the Kitchen, just to watch his wife get angrier.

"I swear you are such a child!" She continues to scream into the open mic, sitting on the table of empty dishes. "I already have a huge mess to clean, Vegeta..."

"That's why I came down here!" Her husband's voice startles her, and she turns around to see him just leaning against the wall by the entrance, staring at his wife's silhouette as she bends down to clean up the dish she dropped.

"Like what you see!" She says a bit sarcastically, showing her butt off a little more, knowing her husband is enthralled with every bit of her body.

"NOPE..." Vegeta replies with a smug grin, then looks over at the pile of emptied bowls and plates on the table. "...cause it looks like Kakarot has eaten everything in my refrigerator again!"

Bulma's exasperated look falls from her face fast, as she hears the playful tone in her husband's voice. She shows off her posterior once more, before standing up, and walks over to Vegeta. The mid-aged mother, but never showing it, plants a very deep kiss on his lips, reminding her love of the passion felt only an hour ago.

After taking a needed breath of air, the much happier wife of Vegeta, whispers in his ear.

"You can get something while your out this morning, baby." She says, and the Sayain's eyes open wide with a bit of wonder, not having knowledge of what his wife might need.

"Why do I need to go out this morning?" He asks, whispering into her ear with a still passionate tone. "I was planning to stay in bed all day, as long as I had the right company to pass the time!"

"I would love nothing more..." Bulma says, shuttering at the thought of an entire day of passion, and a deep feeling of love over comes her heart. However, she has made huge plans in the last hour, and lets her husband in on their busy agenda.

"..but there is so much we have to do today!"

The Saiyan Prince balks at her response, totally confused with her answer.

"What is going on, Bulma...I had no plans for the day, and as I recall neither did you!"

Vegeta watches as his wife begin to blush, showing off a bit of embarrassment in what she did.

"I set up a World Martial Arts Tournament for next month..." She says with a little concern, knowing other things she set up without his knowledge, things that may annoy her husband greatly.

"...Goku already said he would fight in the Main Event."

"Really!" Vegeta's response shocks her, as she suddenly hears a tone in his voice she hasn't heard in a year or so. However, the Saiyan Prince suddenly shows a puzzled expression.

"So what do I need to go out today for...if the tournament isn't till next month?

With his words, comes an alert across the large television in the kitchen, and both husband and wife turn to see what the breaking new is all about.

"This is a Special Report, from SDBZ news..." A urgent voice remarks, then suddenly the screen shows a mob of people entering the city's arena, just down the street from the Capsule Corp. building.

"Oh no, not this moron again!" Vegeta remarks, seeing the afro-haired champion of the world, holding his belt up for the cameras.

"YEAH!" The shout of Hurcule blares through the speakers of the TV, and Vegeta grits his teeth.

"Hey everybody in TV land, and all my fans through out the World!" The smug, self-center, self-proclaimed World Champ barks over the massive crowd, then raises his hand showing his patented two finger salute. However, his next word shock the Super Saiyan, and the entire world.

"It's time to crown a New World Champ!" He barks, holding up his belt, and gesturing it to the camera.

"After twenty-four years of being the greatest specimen of strength, and skill, and determination...I will be laying down my title!"

The crowd is stunned into silence, and so is Vegeta.

"That pompous moron never won the damn thing anyway, so it's about time he let the real champion have his belt!"

Bulma shows a sudden look of anguish, readying to drop her first bombshell.

"I'm paying him a lot of money to give it up."

It takes a second, before the Saiyan Prince turns his head towards Bulma, not truly believing he heard her correctly.

"WHAT! You're paying him to give up a title he doesn't truly own?" Vegeta asks with a stern tone, then raises one eye brow showing a more question expression on his face.

"HOW MUCH?"

Bulma blushes and looks down. A sudden chuckle of nervousness tells Vegeta he is not going to be happy, and he was right when the astronomical amount spills from her trembling lips.

"Twenty Million Zennies!"

Only his eyes open wide, as Vegeta is stunned stupid by this number. Bulma can see his demeanor, and anticipates his explosion of anger, however, she is completely shocked when Vegeta begins laughing hysterically.

"I would have paid twice that!" The Saiyan warrior remarks, turning back to the TV, and watching Hurcule leave his belt on the podium before walking away.

"If I would have known, years ago, that is how you shut him up..." Vegeta continues, placing an arm on his worried wife, knowing she was fearing his reply, and showing her a very large smile.

"..I'd have paid a Hundred Million!"

"That was thirty minutes ago folks..." the news anchor returns to the screen, a look of surprise still on his face, trying to keep his composure after such a bombshell.

"...the world championship belt will be up for grabs in this one, and to that individual, the world's respect and admiration. Registration opened soon after the champs call for a replacement, and already the line is massive, wrapping around the entire arena, everyone hoping for their chance at glory. Live from the Capsule Corp Arena...This is Buck Fisherling, SDBZ news!"

"I guess that is where I'm going, huh!" Vegeta remarks, as the screen returns to Bulma's favorite soap opera.

She smiles, and throws her arm around Vegeta's back, holding him tightly to her side, staring intently at the television.

"OR...You can stay here and see if Billy is the father of Jodie's baby!"

Vegeta balks for a second, then walks towards the door.

"I'll see you for dinner, honey!" He says, then stops at the door, turning to back to his wife "Do you need me to get anything?"

"NO darling!" She says, never taking her eyes from the screen, slowly sitting down at the table and getting lost in her show. However, she suddenly breaks focus, and turns her eyes to him.

"Just make sure Trunks is registered for the junior tournament, OK!"

Vegeta rolls his eyes, and looks down the hallway, noticing his son is already dressed and sitting in the living room waiting.

"You mean I have to stand in two lines?" He barks angrily, realizing the whole day is lost, however Bulma quickly answers with another one of the surprises she is keeping from him.

NO...just one line, baby!" she remarks, turning her eyes back to the boob-tube, and finishing her answer with a crooked smile.

"You're already registered for the Main Event!"

The Saiyan Prince is baffled for a moment.

"_OK...it's a good thing I don't have to wait in line forever, and that is a nice gesture to register her husband...especially since she laid out twenty million zennie!"_ he says to himself, then looks down the hallway to his son again.

"Why is Trunks not registered already?" He asks aloud, and Bulma suddenly snaps.

"I'M WATCHING MY SHOW VEGETA...NOW GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY, AND REGISTER YOUR SON IN THE TOURNAMENT!" She yells, putting a quick expression of fearful shock on Vegeta's face, however, the bipolar wife of the Prince of all Saiyans quickly flips back to her loving self as he leaves.

"Now be careful out there sweetheart...I love you!"

Vegeta slowly strides to the living room, bewildered for a second, but soon smiling at his wife's emotions, knowing she shows them proudly. A feeling of love and comfort fills his soul, and once again he has a moment of clarity as Trunks walks towards him.

"Is everything alright, Dad?" The young child asks with some concern, hearing his mom shouting a moment ago.

"You mother is crazy...you know that right?" Vegeta remarks, still feeling the connection with her, as he is her complete opposite in all the right ways.

Trunks pauses, seeing his father is actually serious in his words, and looks around the room to think of the correct answer to give his Dad.

"I know she is..." Trunks answers with a smile, grasping two windbreakers by the door, and tossing one to his father. "...that's why I love her so much, Dad!"

Vegeta balks, as the young boy slips out the door, and he looks back down the hall, listening to his wife yell at the TV. A genuine feeling of contentment hits him, as he feels the same way, and the smiling Super Saiyan follows his son outside.

* * *

Several hours go by, and Vegeta, even after standing in a line, has not become angry once. The Saiyan Prince spent that time thinking, and watching his son talk with friends that kept coming.

The pride in a father's eyes, never leaving the Saiyan warrior, as everyone has expressed their opinion, that Trunks will win this tournament easily.

As grandson of the owner of Capsule Corp, richest man in the world, Trunks has always been given what he wants, but works for everything given to him. It shows in how he acts to his friends never flaunting his wealth, however, when it comes to a fight, the boy remains as humble as his father.

"You are gonna see a spectacular show of Martial Arts superiority..." Trunks remarks with a bit of smugness, then looks up at his dad. "...I have to make sure I am a worthy son...of the NEW World Champ!"

However, one young man, dressed in an orange gee, steps up to the group of teens talking to the most popular kid in school, and ruins his moment of pride.

"Your Dad has no chance to win the belt!" A familiar voice rings out, and the crowd around Trunks opens to reveal his best friend.

"Goten!" He barks with joy, not seeing him in over a month, as the young son of Goku was with his father in a far away village.

The two boys hug before the Saiyan Prince, and another smile crosses the rugged face of the strong warrior.

"What makes you think my Dad's not gonna win that belt?" Trunks asks rhetorically, knowing his friend's answer will come fast, and it does.

"Cause he can't beat my Dad!" The younger of two replies, showing the same smugness as his best friend.

"What if I just beat your butt!" Trunks says quickly, bumping his shoulder against Goten, and the smaller boy smiles, shoving his friend's shoulder back.

"Save it blonde!" Goten retorts, poking fun at his friend's very light hair color, which is unnatural for a Saiyan.

"We'll have plenty of time to train over the next month"

Trunks eyes open wide, and he quickly shows his overwhelming joy.

"You're not going back?" He asks with shock, knowing that Goten was supposed to be gone for a whole year.

"NO..." He replies, returning his eyes to the person he missed as much as his mother. "...I'm staying home, along with my Dad!"

Vegeta's eyes suddenly light up, and his smile widens further.

"Kakarot is staying here?" He quips, then notices the loud group emerge from the large arena.

He can see his old rival being swarmed by several familiar faces, all laughing with his fast wit and joyful demeanor. However, the Saiyan Prince makes no move to join in the conversation, waiting for his friend to spot him instead.

"Vegeta!" Goku barks as his eyes catch the Saiyan Prince standing in line with his son. The tall Super Saiyan Warrior, pushes through the surrounding Z fighters, and flies over to his best friend and old enemy.

"I was hoping you'd come down here today, I wanted to finish our conversation."

"NOT HERE!" The smaller Saiyan yells suddenly, fearing an embarrassing explanation of his weakness before all of his peers.

Piccolo, Tien, Krillian and his wife 18, Yamcha, even little Puar stare intently at the Prince of all Saiyans, watching a bead of sweat form on his forehead.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?" The Namekian Warrior asks, quickly waiting for a reply from the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta turns his eyes to Goku, showing anger for opening his big mouth, then looks back to Piccolo. He tries to keep a straight face, showing no emotion as he replies in is normal arrogant way.

"None of your damn business, Piccolo!" He remarks, then looks at everyone staring at him. "And that goes for all of you."

"He hasn't changed, Goku!" Android 18 remarks with no inflection in her voice, coldly repeating something she overheard, and Goku's face turns red as she continues.

"...he is not...softening up...like you had said before!"

Vegeta turns his eyes to the taller Saiyan standing before him, and watches his smile disappear while slowly taking a step backward.

"SOFTENING UP!"

"Oh wow, babe...you still need to work on that charm of yours!" Krillian remarks to his wife, his face now as bright red as nearly everyone that heard this incredible insult to the Prince of all Saiyans. Android 18 looks around at everyone, and can see them staring at her. She suddenly begins to turn red as well, as the blood of her human shell rushes to her normally pale cheeks.

"I shouldn't have said that..." She says, feeling a moment of embarrassment, as only strong emotions are processed by her brain. The robot-human hybrid turns her eyes to Vegeta, and he can see the coldness of an android disappear, as the pain shown in his eyes sends powerful signals to her neural net.

"...I'm so sorry, Vegeta!"

"Don't be!" Piccolo barks, taking everyone's attention with his blunt remark, and more so as he follows it up.

"He has gotten softer!"

Yamcha's eyes open wide, and he quickly grabs his small buddy Puar, backing away from a fight he knows will start any second. However, Vegeta just looks into Piccolo's eyes and smiles.

"You wish to find out how soft I am, Namekian?" The Saiyan Prince smugly asks, and Piccolo smiles himself.

"Do I ever!" The Namekian warrior replies, an even larger grin of arrogance on his green face, then asking his own question in return.

"Do you still have that gravity chamber in front of your house?"

Vegeta, just nods his head up and down with a smile, and Piccolo grunts with excitement. However, Goku sees something different, and suddenly smiles.

"I'm off then..." Piccolo barks, patting the back of his good friend Vegeta. "...I will see just how soft you are tomorrow, and beat it out of you if I have to!"

"Make sure to bring your friends..." The Saiyan Prince replies, making the same taunts to a warrior he has come to respect as well.

"...someone will have to carry you home after we're done!"

Both laugh at each others remarks, before Piccolo takes off into the sky, and Vegeta returns his attention to Goku. He is staring at him, showing a funny little grin, quickly annoying the Saiyan warrior.

"What is it, Kakarot..." Vegeta barks, still angry with his friend for mentioning the short conversation they had. "...did you find something else wrong with me that you need to share with the group?"

Goku's curious smile increase in size, and he steps back within arms length of his best friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"NO, my friend...I think I finally found something right!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Vegeta waits with his friends, to register his son for a tournament, another young man stands nervously awaiting his registration to pass.

Deep in a realm that exists beyond space and time, a large individual sits behind a plain wooden desk, reading a very special book. His eyes only raising to peek at the expression changes of the young man now standing before him.

"That's interesting!" The giant man remarks, again checking for a response from the boy before him, however the young kid is frightened stiff in awe of the moment.

He finally looks up at the bearded face of the large man, and notices a small smile across his face.

"You saved one hundred and fifty-five lives in the process of your death!" The large man remarks with pride in his voice, then lowers his eyes back to the book.

Standing in this large office, a holding area for the most important interview in his life...or should I say... his after-life, the barely nineteen year old kid remains silent as this large horned man sits in judgment.

"Well now!" His deep voice suddenly bellows from above, and the terrified kid can hear the critical tone in his voice, as he has read a passage in his life, he wishes he could do over.

"That is not a very nice thing you did, young man!"

His head lowers further, and his heart skips a single beat, as he already knew the answer would be NO.

"I understand, King Yemma, and accept the responsibility for such a stupid act!" The young man remarks, knowing exactly what the keeper of the underworld read in his history.

The massive creature startles his staff workers, as he stands up, and comes out from behind his desk. The young man looks up for a moment, but then lowers down to one knee as the Lord of the Underworld steps towards him.

King Yemma leans down to the boy, and places his gigantic hand atop his head, but uses a gentle touch like his own mother was holding him.

"I'm sorry, son...but I must say NO..." Yemma says somberly, and he can hear the young human begin to cry. A moment of pain strikes the old Guardian's heart, as he knows this boy saved hundreds of lives at the end of his own.

Again he surprises his staff of workers, raising his hand from the young boy's head.

"...I must take it now...but I promise we'll talk again soon...and maybe, the answer will be YES!"

A smiles fills the teenager's face, knowing he has almost done enough to warrant the keeping of his body in the after-life, a privilege given to only the purist of souls.

"Thank you King Yemma..." He replies, finally looking up to make eye contact. "...and I appreciate just the opportunity to stand in your presence...seeing that I have made up for a very dumb mistake."

"It's not that you have made up for poor choices in youth, my friend, but because you gave everything you had to offer...for people you never met." King Yemma looks at his staff, all former lifeforms that made the same type of sacrifice, and he smiles at one in particular.

"But mostly..." Yemma continues softly to him. His dark eyes searching deep into the young boy's heart. "...I see you would do it again if given the option, and without hesitation."

King Yemma stands back up straight, and begins walking around to his seat.

"The ability to lay your life down for others, without a single thought of one's self, is the most noble quality a human can have...if you ask me!"

The large, full bearded, horned-helmet wearing, Guardian of the Underworld, places a check mark by the young man's name, then closes the gold-bound book on his desk. It suddenly disappears into nothingness, and King Yemma smiles.

"You must learn more before you can become one of my staff members young one, so until then, I ask you to explore this world, and learn as much as you can."

The smile that crosses his face, fills with the tears of joy pouring from his eyes.

"Come forward, and place you hand upon this stone." Yemma remarks, holding out the gem that will hold his body for a short time. "I promise, this will not hurt!"

The teenage boy waists no time in stepping forward and placing his hand upon the brilliant blue gem, a feeling of pure contentment in how his life, and this interview, played out.

The young man transitions into a ball of pure energy, and with a subtle bow of the floating sparkle, he slowly exits the room to the right.

Yemma stares out the window, as this small orb of energy enters into a stream of millions of the same bodiless souls, however his shines brighter than all.

"I will see you soon, young man, and good luck!" He says contentedly to himself, leaning back in his chair, and taking comfort in his newest employee to be.

Suddenly the phone upon Yemma's desk rings, and the old Guardian falls backwards with unanticipated shock. The entire staff chuckles, and the building shakes from the foundation to the rafters, as Yemma's massive frame flips head over heels.

"I gotta get a silent ringer on this thing!" The now helmetless Yemma barks, slowly getting back to his feet, and grasping the phone with anger.

"YEAH...YEMMA HERE...WHAT'S SO DAMN IMPORTANT!"

His eyes suddenly show embarrassment, as another Guardian is on the line, and quickly his anger disappears.

"Ignitus!" He barks, hearing the voice of The Cronicler of the Dragon Realms. "I'm sorry about that...I was not expecting your call!"

However, before Yemma can continue to express his sorrow for snapping at a fellow Guardian, The dragon of Time, tells of a very worrying scheme afoot.

"The Dark Master's book is showing a powerful spike of energy, Great King..." Ignitus remarks from his massive library, surrounded by books that chronicle the history of all creatures involved in the Dragon Realms. "...however, the name of the one he has taken is unfamiliar to me!"

Yemma begins to become a bit concerned, knowing the Dark Master, whom arrived ten years ago, has been a challenge to keep in the Underworld. His incredible power has forced the great king to place him in the Void, a home for the worst villains in the universe, all too strong to take their bodies. Keeping them separated from the masses, Yemma shows no regard to anyone he places in the Void, knowing they have no chance of escaping.

However, that has not stopped the Dark Master from trying several times

"What name does the history book say, Ignitus?"

There is a pause for a moment, as The Chronicler takes a second to read a dark passage in an even darker book.

"The name makes no sense in dragon's tongue King Yemma, but from what I understand of other cultures...I believe it would be pronounced...CELL!"

"OH NO!" Yemma barks with fear, knowing the evil creation of Dr. Gero is one of the most powerful villains he had to place in the Void.

"If those two combine powers...he could break out of there!"

Suddenly and explosion rips the door from Yemma's office, and a green praying mantis like man stands in its place.

"I have found my new body...King Yemma..." the angry creature barks with arrogance, knowing the last fight he had with the Lord of the Underworld, did not go well.

"...this guy was almost willing to give me his soul!"

"I have to doubt that Dark Master..." Yemma remarks, already knowing that Cell is not in control, seeing the specific narrow black pupils of the evil creature that almost destroyed the Dragon Realms. "...you need to learn how to play nicely with others!"

The large King stands back up on his feet, and comes out from behind his desk again. At the same time, a Darker version of Cell strides confidently towards the only one who can keep him from leaving Other World.

"Get out of my way old man!" The distorted voice of evil sounds nothing like Cell, and Yemma looks deep into the soul of the soulless.

"You don't have full control!" Yemma remarks confidently, seeing Cell's aura desperately trying to break free of an unwanted grasp of his soul.

"I have enough to get by you...and he will learn to adapt to my rule of this body!"

Yemma begins laughing, and Dark Cell becomes more irate. His grip on Cell is increased ten fold, and the Dark Master holds his newest puppet's hand out towards the large Guardian of the Underworld.

"Stand aside, great King, or I will kill you right where you stand, and just think of the repercussions!" He says smugly, knowing without Yemma, every soul in the underworld could escape.

"I will not stand in your way, Dark Master!" King Yemma replies confidently, knowing that he is not the one Dark Cell will need to get by.

"However!" He quickly quips, now staring towards the destroyed door Cell blasted through, and a familiar face of a trusted assistant. "He may have a problem with your decision to leave!"

Dark Cell turns his head, and is surprised to see only one figure standing at the door. He is green in color as well, but that is where the similarity ends.

Tall and thin, He dons a white robe with a blue undershirt below it. Brown boots, a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle, and a type of tall turban-like hat that has a matching golden circle in the middle.

"Is there a problem here King Yemma?" The new warrior remarks arrogantly, removing his weighted turban, and cracking his knuckles in preparation for a fight.

"This is Pikkon...and he is one of many you will need to face if you wish to leave this place, Dark Master...for he is next in line to go back!"

Dark Cell begins to sweat, sensing the power coming from the unknown warrior, and feeling he is overmatched. However, as several others powerful beings file into the room, all in line to return home, a very uneasy feeling sinks into the Dark Master's soul.

"You may have the upper hand now, Yemma..." Cell remarks, then suddenly collapses, as a mist of dark purple vapor emerges from every pore on his body, combining to form a creature of pure Energy. He quickly zips forward to face Yemma nose to nose.

"...but I will find a powerful creature who will pass over their soul willingly, and then my revenge will come swift to you, and that bastard son of Spyro's!"

Yemma smiles in the Dark Master's face

"I won't hold my breath!"

With his nonchalance burning in his ears, the Dark Master zips out the window, cutting a wake through the poor souls just arriving in a new world.

"Worthless monster!" Yemma barks, watching the large group of souls showing fear again, knowing that his staff had painstakingly helped with these emotions from the new entrants to the Underworld.

"I'm sorry, King Yemma!" The voice of Cell startles the large Guardian, hearing genuine guilt in someone so ruthless. "I had no control of what I was doing, and couldn't stop it either!"

Yemma can see the fear in the eyes of Cell, fear that he didn't even show Gohan when the young Super Saiyan took control of their fight.

"That was not a very pleasing experience..." He remarks with a thousand yard stare, then focuses his eyes to the Lord of the Underworld.

"...Please King Yemma...I swear to you now, I will not make trouble, but do not send me back to the Void!"

Everyone in the room is shocked, as they know this evil warrior's thirst for domination has been well documented, even here in Other World. However, the pure fear in his voice, forces Yemma to take another look into his soul.

"Humph!" The large king grunts, seeing something different in Cell's aura, and though it is only a wisp of energy, the bright color of humbleness illuminates his soul.

"Pikkon..." Yemma barks, turning his eyes to his most trusted soul, and the one he knows can find truth in others. "...take Cell to the House of Heroes!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelps with shock, not believing what they heard. However, the Lord of the Underworld quickly explains himself.

"He deserves a moment of rest, my friend, for keeping up a hopeless fight that was unwinnable!" Yemma returns his eyes to Cell, and with them his anger returns as well.

"But do not think this changes anything Cell...You are still unwelcome amongst this group, and will need to show much more determination then you showed the Dark Master...if I'm to let you stay!"

A simple nod of the head is given from the hybrid android, showing no emotion except the uncomfortable memory of enslavement in his own body.

"Very well..." King Yemma says, then again turns his attention to Pikkon.

"...I want you to find out everthing he knows, and I mean everything, Pikkon!"

Yemma walks back behind his desk, as Cell walks over to the reluctant warrior, showing a deep depression that takes Pikkon by surprise.

"Cell!" King Yamma barks, stopping the two green warriors at the door.

"Take this opporitunity to heart..." He says, remembering another he gave a second chance to a few years back, and the difference in Vegeta's life afterward.

"...doing something for others, will build on that power you felt for a singular moment!"

Cell shows a look of puzzlement in his eyes.

"What moment did I show any power, King Yemma!"

The Keeper of all Souls smiles, noticing the humble streak in his aura become brighter

"The moment you said NO to him!" Yemma replies, looking out the window again, and watching his staff comfort the souls The Dark Master disrupted

"You fought to keep him from taking control, because even you saw the unbalance of power he would posses by controlling someone so powerful..." He remarks with a certain pride in the evil creature's determination, and shows that feeling in his eyes.

"...use that, to take control of this life, and I promise you never find yourself in the Void again."

Cell shows a deep gratitude in his eyes, and Yemma watches his aura get a little brighter.

"That is all gentleman, if you don't mind..." King Yemma remarks, quickly picking up his phone and placing a return call to the Dragon Realms. "...I will ask you both before me later!"

Cell looks at Pikkon, and even though he wishes to voice his disapproval, the gaze of fear in dark creature's eyes, hold the great warrior's tongue.

"I hope you understand the privilege he just gave you is above what you deserve!"

Cell nods his head Yes, still humbled by what just happened.

"I will do what I must, so I never have to face that fear again!" The Mantis-like humanoid replies, walking away with Pikkon.

"Was it really that bad?"

Cell stops short, and Pikkon can already see him shuttering with fear.

"I hope you never find out..." Cell remarks, then lowers his head, recalling vast information in his android brain. "...and I pray he never finds the one mindless soul he can control!"

* * *

**Well DBZ fans, there you go, a small taste of an evil power from another realm. Will he find a mindless soul to control? Yeah! Probably! Or else there is no need to write the next story. **

**Coming soon: The first chapters of Spyro the Dragonball Z's rewrite.**


End file.
